


a light-year away

by harunai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Save Momokawa), Angst, F/M, Hope you guys wanted angst, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, No Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Tags May Change, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: You always wished you were the one he took stargazing.(You hate that you didn't ask sooner.)





	a light-year away

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed that i haven't written myself to despair
> 
> let's fix that

It could have been the two of you. People had already been passing rumors around that you were closer than friends, and you just needed to make that final push.

(but the day you were going to, he asked you for help confessing to harukawa and you swallowed anything you were going to say to help your best friend)

-

He suggests practice, and asks you to pretend to be Harukawa, and you do pretend.

Pretend that you don't hear your heart cracking.

When he confesses and you correct grammatical fumbles, he sounds so very genuine, and you, if only for a moment, delude yourself into thinking he's confessing to you for real.

(until he says her name and you're brought back to the painful reality that is now)

-

As his best friend, you're the first one he comes to after it becomes official, with Harukawa in tow, and you force a smile and congratulate him. 

He smiles (so genuinely it hurts) and thanks you, but as they're leaving, Harukawa looks at you for a bit longer before tailing Momota.

(you hate yourself for wishing she rejected him because he's happy, so happy with her)

-

You start faking it more and more, to keep anyone from catching on and realizing what's wrong. You try to convince yourself to develop a  ~~silly, useless~~ crush on another student, but it fails.

(you always did have eyes for only him, after all, though you distantly wish someone will notice)

(nobody does)

* * *

You're sitting in your dorm, thinking of ways you could have changed this, been braver, been able to actually use your confidence, but nothing works.

He still greets you the same way, and sometimes you wish he hated you, because you think it'd hurt less.

But nothing changes. Rumors are flying that they're going to move in together when they graduate.

(and you're still shuuichi saihara, hopelessly in love with the astronaut who's already found his star)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets


End file.
